legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy (Chapter 3)
Synopsis After gathering up all the other members of the army. Kion decides to get more help so he and mhina went to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu, Isabella, other dinosaurs and Mohatu's friends. Story Fuli: and what shall we do now? Slash and her army pose a threat to our kingdom Kion: there is only one place and one person who can help us Kiara: you mean ... Kion: Princess Mohatu and the kingdom ruled by her parents King Kion and Queen Jasiri the first hyena who became the queen of Pridelands. Mhina: A Hyena becoming a Queen? That's the most ridiculous thing i ever heard. Kiara: Princess Mohatu? King Kion and Queen Jasiri? I have to agree with mhina, that sounds a bit weird. Bunga: But his Telling the truth Kion: I know it's weird but it's a breakthrough in the history of this kingdom and a chance for peace between lions and hyenas and besides she and the rest of her Royal Family as well as animals inhabiting their kingdom including dinosaurs is our only hope and besides, the Princess of Mohatu is to become the queen and the hare of her father's place in the future and so is our potential ally in the future. Simba: It's settled then. Kion, you and Mhina go meet up with Mohatu and her friends and see if they will help us. The rest of the army will be waiting for you at Chakula Plains. Mhina: Now wait just a Min... (Kovu covers his mouth and whispers in his ear) Kovu: Just go with it, Mhina. Mhina: (Uncovers his mouth) Fine, I'll go. (Walks passed Kion and looks back at him) Are you going to take me their instead of just staring at me? Kion: Of course, Mhina, but I don't know how to get to the kingdom of Mohatu's parents Ono: You can use the crystal that we used last time. Mhina: Crystal? Kion: Right. (takes out crystal and Looks at Mhina) You ready? Mhina: Yes (The light from the crystal starts to wrap around kion and mhina) Mhina: What the...? (The only thing they saw was a bright light. They later wore up in the pride lands) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: (eating a hunted African mammal) Elena :( just washing and seeing Kion and Mhina from Legends of the Lion Guard) wait? has anyone seen my bath? I thought I was invisible because of my power of invisibility, Isabella Where did come from? Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: I don't know them Mhina: Great! You crystal just took us back to were we started. Isabella (ironically to herself): he is a hybrid of a lion and a hyena and I am a tyrannosaurus and I am a representative of a species from 65 million years ago and this is already weird Kion: We should at least ask around to see if we actually made it Mhina: (scoffs) ''Fine. (To Self while looking at Kion as he walks towards a noise he heard in the bushes) ''Why is he acting so bossy all time? He should learn to chill out. Elena: hello Kion, we will meet a long time ago but you didn't know her then, meet Isabella, she is a dinosaur. Mhina: That;s inpossable dinosaurs are ex...(Looks at Isabella. Screams and jumps on kion, Knocking him over.) Kion: Mhina, can you get off me? Mhina: (Sniffs Kion) Did anyone tell you smell like cookies? Kion: GET OFF ME! (Throws Mhina off. Looks at Isabella) Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you Isabella. Do you know where Mohatu at? It's very important. Isabella: probably at Pride Rock with his parents, probably our Kion tells his daughter about the old days when he started his career as the leader of the Lion Guards and when he later lived in the Tree of Life before he returned here and married Jasiri and became our second king Mhina: Great! Let go then! (Went to pride rock) Mhina: So were's this Mohatu that im hearing about? Kion (New Beginning): Jasiri? what's up honey? Jasiri (New Beginning): what do you want from my daughter? do you know who i am? Mhina: Yeah, your jasiri. We just need to talk to your daughter and get out of here. We have important things to do Jasiri (New Beginning): maybe some respect? how would you know I am a queen and my husband Kion is a king Mhina: Sorry, i just want to get threw this so i can get back to resting. Oh and he told me about you. (Points at Kion) Kion: ''(To Self) ''What going on with mhina? (Looks at Jasiri *New Beginning*) Were looking for mohatu since a lioness named Slash and her army pose a threat to our home Kion (New Beginning): So you are only here to ask my daughter for help because she is the leader of the Lion Guard and is friends with dinosaurs from my kingdom? Kion: Yeah. Do you that she will help us out? Kion (New Beginning): of course she will help you is the leader of the Lion Guard, you will probably find her in the Lion Guard Cave. Mhina: Thanks (Mhina and Kion went to the Lair) Mohatu (New Beginning): what do you want from me and my Lion Guard? Kenai (bear): Princess, I don't even know who they are Mhina:(Whispers to Kion) I have a weird feeling about them kion. I don't think we should trust them. Kion: (Whispers back to Mhina) Their's noting to worry about. (Looks at Mohatu) Slash and her army pose a threat to our home. And we could use your help. Mohatu (New Beginning): Of Course i'll help. Kenai (bear): hey, what about us? Kion: Sure, you can help Mhina:(Whispers to Kion) you sure about this? Kion: (Whispers back to Mhina) Yes. Mhina: I have a bad feeling about this (Onchao, Zosia, Hiccus Elena and children of Elena as well as Isabella and other dinosaurs coming) Isabella: I think you forgot about us. Kion: You guys can go too. Mhina: Okay, as much as i like to meet new animals. we have no more time to waste let's go back so we can stop this army. (Mhina takes out crystal and the light from the crystal starts to wrap around them and they saw a bright light. They later wore up in the pride lands) Mhina: Finally back home. Kion: Let's go to Chakula Plains. Stacy Hirano: er, Kion could you cheat on cp, are we going there? Kion (New Beginning): that's right. Mhina: (Puts his paw on kion's Back) I do it for you, mate (Looks at everyone else) Slash and her army pose a threat to kion's home and not only that she used a spell that separated him form his evil counter part. And if we don't stop them Evil Kion will kill regular kion and slash and her army will destroy the pride lands. Candace Flynn: I think we can do it, especially because we have such a good king as our Kion and such a good queen as Jasiri Kion and Jasiri (New Beginning): thank you, what shall we do now? Isabella: right Mhina: We have to go meet up with the rest of Kion's Army at Chakula Plains. Vanessa: due to the fact that we are going to meet this army, should we present this army to the royal family? Mhina: We don't have enough time for that right now. (Mhina and Kion made it to Chakula Plains) Simba: Did you get mohatu? Kion: Sure did. Kiara: That's Great. Nguruma: So kion, are you going to tell us why you gather us here? Fuli: Don't Worry nguruma. He about to tell you/ Kion: The reason i gather you all here is because of Slash and her army. and we need to work together just like we did when we stop Scar and his army Laini: Yeah. Janja: It's been a while since we worked together like this. Vitani: So what's your plain on stopping her? Kion: We're going to attack before her army gather up enough strength. Mohatu (New Beginning): Kion, I think that besides my cousin Shauri there is the third leader of the Lion Guard from my kingdom who can help us Kion: Okay that's Great, Mohatu. But right now we have to attack Slash's Army. Come on, Team. We'll fight for what's right. Kion's Army: Pride Landers, unite! (Kion and the rest of the army run to the outlands) Mohatu (New Beginning): Kion, in my universe I am one of the three leaders of the three teams of the Lion Guards, the second is my cousin Shauri and the third sister of my uncle or Vitani but you know it by your Vitani. Kion: I don't have time for this right now Mohatu. I have a Home to save. (Runs pass Mohatu) Mhina: It's okay mohatu. Kion just wants to save his home ever since he had that weird dream. Anga: Their's Slash and her army up ahead. Kion: Thanks Anga. (Stops at Flat Ridge Rock. And he and his army looks over Slash and her army who doesn't know there their. Kion Sits down and Mhina and the rest of his lion guard sat next to him) Mhina: (signed) There is no chance that we can all survive today. Mohatu (New Beginning): don't worry Mhina me and my team will take care of it (she talks to her Lion Guard) Lion Guard to do Isabella: you'll see Kion, it will be easy Hiccups: I agree because if we have a female Tyrannosaur among us - the most dangerous predator in the history of the Earth - we have guaranteed success. Mhina: I guess. Bunga: And besides if we do die, it'll be worth it.Since we are trying to save our home. Elena: I remember my friends Steve Rogers and Tony Stark said, "How can we prevent this?" "together" "we will die" "better than to die alone" Characters * Simba * Kion * Bunga * Beshte * Fuli * Mhina * Kiara Groups * Simba's Pride * Reth's Pride * The Lion Guard * Kion's Army Category:Chapters